Telos IV
Telos IV, often called simply Telos, was the fourth world within theTelos system, located in the Outer Rim Kwymar sector. Situated on the strategically-important Hydian Way hyperlane, on the edge ofGalactic Republic-controlled space, the Telosian military and economic power bases were considered vital to the survival of the Republic. In addition, the planet played host to the Agricultural Corps, where Jedi who had failed their training were sent to work as farmersand laborers. During one of the earliest battles of the Jedi Civil War, Telos was devastated by forces of the Sith Empire. Under orders fromDarth Malak, former Republic admiral Saul Karath demanded the planet's surrender; upon being rebuffed, he carried out his orders tobombard the surface. Soon after, the Jedi Order, fearful of an attack on the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine and the possible loss of many valuable relics, chose Telos as the site for a secret Jedi academy and repository. This academy was eventually taken over by the EchaniHandmaidens and Jedi Master Atris, from where she hoped to rebuild the shattered Order. In the year 3955 BBY, at the behest of Republic Supreme ChancellorTol Cressa, Telos was chosen as the first planet to undergo a Republic-sponsored restoration effort. This initiative, if successful, would pave the way for the restoration of other planets that had been ravaged during the recent Mandalorian Wars and the conflict wrought by Darths Revan and Malak. The Telosian Restoration Project called for the construction of Citadel Station, an immense space station thatorbited the planet, to implement the restoration process. Overseen by the Telosian Council, the Ithorian herd of Chodo Habat was chosen to manage the project. Telos and Citadel Station played a crucial part in the Jedi Exile's mission to end the First Jedi Purge, when the station was attacked by Sith forces under Darth Nihilus. In the wake of the battle, the Sith Triumvirate was defeated; this resulted in the eventual stabilization of the Republic. Due in part to the Exile's efforts, the Restoration Project was ultimately successful, and Telos once again became a lush planet, with many Sacred Places and national parks that drew tourists from throughout the galaxy. In the final century of the Republic, Telos was a politically significant world, noted for its natural beauty and thriving tourist trade, in addition to the numerous business interests that eagerly established contracts and treaties with the Telosian government. In 53 BBY, theGovernor of Telos, a wealthy citizen by the name of Crion, secretly sought to annex a neighboring planet for its valuable minerals and factories. Recruiting his son, the former Jedi Xanatos, as a co-conspirator, a grievous civil war was started by the duo after the Telosian populace was alerted to the scheme, and as a result Crion was slain. Nine years later, Xanatos—having convinced the Telosians of his and his father's innocence—sought to industrialize the natural resources of Telos in a bid for personal power. His plan was foiled and rather than face judgment for his crimes, Xanatos took his own life. During the early Imperial Period, Telos, along with other planets within Kwymar sector, rebelled against the Galactic Empire. During the Kwymar Suppressions that followed, Telos was once againattacked, ending with an Imperial victory. The planet Telos IV was located between the planets of Toprawa and Ruuria in the Outer Rim of the galaxyand, as of 3963 BBY, formed one end of the Morellian Trail, a hyperlane that would later form part of theHydian Way.3 The capital of Telos was Thani, the city in which the Telosian government, consisting of theTelosian Council and Governor of Telos, was located.1 However, during the restoration of Telos's devastatedecosystem in the aftermath of the Jedi Civil War, Citadel Station, in orbit above Telos, was the temporary residence of citizens and the center of government. The Telosian Restoration Project, begun in 3955 BBY10, was carefully overseen by the Ithorians,11 and was designed to return the planet to its former beauty and glory. The barren surface with its highly corrosive atmosphere was divided by a series of complex shield networks into Restoration Zones in which the Ithorians first stabilized the atmosphere and weather patterns, and later introduced various species of flora and fauna.7 The restoration of Telos prompted the Telosians to take pride in their planet and set aside much of the land as Sacred Places and national parks. By the year 44 BBY, the tourist traffic to see the natural wonders of Telos accounted for a significant portion of the economy.5